Summer wars x Sgt Frog- Let the game begin!
by NowhereLove123
Summary: The leader of the platoon and the king of Oz must complete the challenge in order to save the world OR to let the aliens invade their planet. Hope you fav the story and please review, no violent/harm comments. No yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Suspicious Rabbit

As the season of winter went home and the blooming spring visit here in Japan, Natsumi Hinata, daughter of the manga editor Aki Hinata, lay peacefully next to the window sill. Then there was a announcement in classroom 2-A that they going to be a new transfer student. Every student in that class start making commotion as a tanned skinny boy with a hair covered his right chocolate eye entered the room. Natsumi suddenly woke up with surprised as the student announce his name. Ikezawa Kazuma.

Kazuma, huh as Natsumi sighed with depression. During the break time, every boys and girls goes surrounding Kazuma with curiosity and asking where he lives or what his favorite hobby is. Suddenly, Natsumi noticed something strange as she watch the transfer student talks with the others. A tall white rabbit standing on its hind legs, wearing a red packer vest with two knuckle gloves, a torn navy jean and a blonde hair, covered it red vicious eye on it's right. It was standing right next to Kazuma, arm-cross.

Natsumi wanted to scream for help but then, the mysterious rabbit vanished before her very own eyes. She blink her eyes as a confusement.

In the Hinata house secret basement,

.

.

.

.

"Rewind that footage again Kururu!" commanded by the leader of the invasion (yet fail) team Keroro as he saw something unusual in Natsumi's class (Kururu, the tech yellow alien frog, planted one of the tiniest camera devices next to Natsumi forehead before going to school without knowing).

As the green stubborn frog watched the part of the vanishing creature again and again, a ruthless red dama frog Giroro got piss off by the video.

" Who ever that f******* a** that is, I'll roasting him into pieces for interfering with my baby," as Giroro releasing his rampage at the picture of the rabbit.

"Calm down Giroro, there nothing wrong with that" Dororo said with a calm voice.

"What exactly are we doing Keroro?" Tamama asked as the youngest member of the platoon talked to Keroro with his cute glittering baby face.

"Well well well Tama-chan, you're on a right lane. We were suppose to spy on what that demon pekoponian girl Natsumi, on what she doing but we got something interesting now. To use this suspicious creature that was standing next to this transfer student and we need to invade Pekopon, to become a new weapon. Thanks to Kururu research, all we need to do is to challenge him first." Keroro shows as if the greatest keronian in the universe.

Back at Natsumi's high school,

"Um excuse me N-natsumi, is that right? May I ask you something." Kazuma asked as he rubbing his back head.

"Sure," Natsumi replied with blushes on her face.

"May I please walk with you since one of your friends told me that you go on the same route back home" Kazuma then turn his head away for a minute.

"You don't have to be formal with me Kazuma, but sure if you don't mind."

Kazuma's face turned to pink as he walk with Fuyuki (Natsumi youngest brother), Natsumi and the ninja girl Koyuki.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter you all want to read, so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Alien versus Rabbit? : Preparation Time!

As Kazuma, Natsumi, Fuyuki the occult boy and Koyuki enjoying the cool warm breezes of the wind while walking on the same route as Natsumi walked to school everyday, and when they entered the house, things were different. There was dark room with the computer screens and then the light shown the stadium without the rings. Then there a small green alien frog, wearing a boxing gloves with the the champion belt (it's actually a plastic belt) on it, standing on the stage with the sign saying "Let the battle begin!".

What just . . . HAPPEN HERE as the tanned boy got frighten by the alien presence.

"STUPID FROG! What do you think you doing with the house!" Natsumi yelling while grabbing on the green frog's head.

"Gero. L-let me explain if you drop me down first" replied Keroro shudding.

"Fine" Natsumi sighed and didn't look at Keroro and drop him down on the ground with her powerful attack on the Keroro (Ouch, that gonna be painful)

"As you may see, we trying to spy on you at school but we found something useful."

"YOU SPYING ON ME!" Natsumi rages grew.

"Nee-chan, please calm down" as Fuyuki were calm his sister first then trying to hear to what going on.

Then Natsumi rage turned back to her normal state.

" Go on"

" While you trying to stare at the new student, we saw the rabbit appearance and then vanish as that boy went silent with the other weebs."

Everyone in the room got confused, except for Keroro (of course).

"So, Kazuma Ikezawa, show me your avatar" Keroro was posing in the serious way the fighters would want.

"What do you mean and HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Kazuma being a bit amused as the leader still waiting for his avatar.

"Hey tanned boy, want to died with this. I don't have time with the commotion. Just start with the war will you" Giroro suddenly show up pointing the gun at Kazuma's chest and also in front of Keroro.

"F-fine, " Kazuma suddenly quieten down his voice and then he took out his new laptop from his shoulder bag and placed down to the floor. The screen show up with the black and purple login page of OZ. Everybody in the room were staring as Kazuma waiting for the server to work.

Three minutes later, there was a tall figure of a white rabbit with a blonde hair covering its right eyes.

" Ooooh that awesome," Natsumi replied with stars on her eyes as staring on the rabbit.

But at the same time,

'That's the exact rabbit I saw at school.' Natsumi was full of curiosity as she was thinking about that morning from school.

" Here, what should I do now, yellow frog with the weirdo glasses," the tan boy ask, waiting with impatience look.

"Kukuku, take this cord and plug it to your laptop." Kururu was just sitting in his chair, picking his nose (Does he even have a nose?) . Kazuma grabbed on the cord with disgust and place it at the side of the laptop.

One minute later to download something . . .

"WHAT! Where's did King Kazma go!" Kazuma was shouting with his furious face.

"Kukuku, no need to be upset about it. Look at the display screen, ku" as the yellow frog lasily pointing at the large screen behind the stubborn looking pekonpians. There it is, King Kazma looking confuse of where he is and Kazuma was relief. Then Keroro also got his gaming character on the same screen that looks exactly like himself and also wearing the fancy fighting costume. The yellow nerd frog then show this wireless helmet-like devices that looks like the Nerve gear from SAO (parody time!) but it had Kururu symbol on it and it's green.

" Ah, what is this crap?" Kazuma replied with a smudge.

"Ku ku ku, You'll see when using it."

"Here the deal, if I win this game, I invade Pekopon while you save this planet, understand?"

Keroro replied with a serious attitude (add flame aura into Keroro).

"Man, I haven't seen Keroro so, serious like this" Corporal Giroro fascinated by Keroro attitude.

Before the green frog and the new transfer student put on the new tech device, a dark purple tadpole alien ran straight to Keroro (almost crash into Keroro) from the secret base.

"Gunso-chan, when are you going to play with me in this game?" Tamama nearly cried with a sparkly eyes glittering to the leader. **sweatdrop**

Then Angel Mois, Lord of Terror also ran and hug Keroro so harder that hardly there air for Keroro to survive from this lady. Tamama grew jealousy at this annoying lady (to him) but there's no time for that.

"Good luck Uncle/Gunso!" both Tamama and Angel Mois said at the same time. (almost like a jinx)

Fiveteen minutes later . . .

"It time for the challenge start ladies and gentlemen. You could say, let the game!"

Angel Mois cheer and announced in excitement as the crowd, Natsumi and Fuyuki's friends in the seats wondering who going to win.

Extra chapter:

' You so mean, Keroro-kun' whip the blue lonely frog.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the Chapter Two : Alien versus rabbit?: Preparation Time! Please Fave, Follow or review this story, please.


End file.
